


APH | 露中 | 镜像

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “就这样 又是夏天了，麦子长在 曾是辽阔战场的地方”—— [ 西 ] 安赫尔•冈萨雷斯《战场》——————* Human AU；navy！Ivan×navy！Yao——————旧文搬运，作于2016.6





	APH | 露中 | 镜像

1985году Му́рманская о́бласть，Северомо́рск

（1985年 摩尔曼斯克州，北莫尔斯克）

 

“再给他来杯啤酒！”  
“没啦，瞧，一点儿都不剩！”女招待在桌台的另一边冲他们微笑，手里摇晃着空酒瓶。  
“就差一发‘深水炸弹’，我敢打赌……万尼亚已经醉得差不多了。”[ 1 ]  
他分辨出这是维塔利的声音。那么，在推他肩膀的应该也正是这个浅棕色头发的男孩。  
“想得美。要‘击沉’我，还差得远呢！”  
伊万努力地以手肘支起上半身。他的同学们，在舰上认识的朋友们，还有几个教官都笑出了声。  
不是揶揄的笑。谁叫今天是个人人都开心的日子？伟大的“勃列日涅夫”号下了水，不过几年便会成为他们北方舰队的新明星；学员们的舰上训练课程圆满结束；圣诞也快到了，甜蜜的假期近在眼前。[ 2 ]  
“阿列克谢，你喝完了？”  
“剩个瓶底儿。”坐在他另一边的士官干脆把酒瓶从桌面上推了过来，“还没尽兴？那正好，小伙子们，帮我干了它！”  
维塔利很快就把盛满酒的杯子塞进了他手里。他眨了眨眼睛，看着那块黏附在玻璃杯底上的红色。  
“是波尔金卡。”维塔利直接从瓶子里喝干了最后一点儿酒，然后朝他扮了个鬼脸。  
伊万仰起头，将自己的那份伏特加一饮而尽。  
“尝到金属的味道了么！”  
他躲开维塔利试图揉乱他头发的手，张开嘴唇：航空兵的红星徽章熠熠发亮。伊万准确地咬住了这个漂亮而危险的小玩意儿。  
他的朋友们吹起了口哨，还有大笑，掌声，杯子底砰砰地撞击着桌面——  
突然从外面打开的门搅乱了温暖而热闹的气氛。  
“托里斯？”他有些困惑。  
立陶宛人顿时露出了谢天谢地的表情。“老天，我早该想到你会在这儿。”  
“怎么啦？”维塔利在他们之间来回地望着。  
“再有两个小时火车就要开了，爱德华已经在火车站……我担心你还没收拾好行李，想着还是来提醒一下——”  
“该死！”酒瞬间醒了大半。他怎么会忘了正是今天？  
“去哪儿呀，回家？”  
伊万来不及回答，他刚把徽章放进口袋，正在系围巾。而且说起来，这事也确实有些难以回答。还好，托里斯代他解释了：“是塞瓦斯托波尔。” [ 3 ]  
人群发出一阵羡慕的低呼。要知道，“勃列日涅夫”号正在黑海的尼古拉耶夫造船厂里呢。  
伊万跳下凳子，随即被维塔利轻轻推了一下。刚转过身，就看见自己忘记了的海蓝色帽子正被友人抓在手里。  
“代我向‘勃列日涅夫’号问好。”维塔利洋溢着灿烂的笑容。  
他接过军帽，一边倒退着向外走，一边冲大家挥手道别：  
“那就一九八六年再见了！”

天彻底地黑了，舰队司令部广场上的巨大铜像几乎都溶解进了沉沉夜色之中：北纬68度上，十二月正是一年中最黑暗的时刻，差不多也是最寒冷的时刻。  
“火车站有电话亭么？”  
“这么晚了，我说不好。”托里斯一向是如此小心谨慎的口吻。“有事？”  
“我其实不想告诉我父亲的，可塞瓦斯托波尔就那么点大，要是哪个早上我们刚巧碰上他……”他挠了挠鼻子，声音越来越低。  
立陶宛人宽容地笑了。“啊，你是不是同我说过，他正在黑海舰队的潜艇部队里任职？”  
“准确来说，他是负责设计潜水艇的。”  
“那可真是个了不起的工作。”  
“你千万别当着他的面这么说，”伊万从鼻子里哼了一声，“等于又给他机会看低我们水面部队。”  
“好，好，我了解啦——”  
“哎哟！”他一头撞上了托里斯的后背。怎么走得好好的，突然停了下来？  
“你看天上。”  
托里斯毫无必要地把声音压得很低。天上的东西无论是什么，总不会为地面上某个小人儿的说话声所吓跑，可当他将视线移向天顶时，也不由得屏住了呼吸。是的，那是一种壮阔的美丽，它使人本能地感到自身的微不足道。  
北极光。  
最开始是几道细细的光柱，沿着与海平线垂直的方向摇曳着，就在他以为这些黯淡的绿色光芒就要熄灭了的时候，海那边的天空竟瞬间燃烧了起来。  
就像照明弹击中空中，或是一道漫长的闪电。在绿色和蓝色之间不断变幻着的光从细小的光带之间瀑布般地倾泻而出，看上去如同一面旗帜。凛风呼啸，然而海岸上除了潮水，寂寂无声。  
伊万忍不住向天空伸出手指，但和碰到阳光下的泡沫一样，没有任何征兆地，缤纷的光线忽然消失了。  
他用力眨了眨眼睛，视网膜上好像还有些残像，除此之外，仅仅能看见被自己呼出的一小片白色水雾。  
“跑得真快。”他只能感慨道。  
“是啊，美丽的东西都如此。”托里斯比他平静得多，“我们也快点走吧，火车不等人。”  
他恋恋不舍地看了军港一眼，才快步跟上托里斯。刚刚的极光仿佛余音仍在。  
“我还是第一次在北莫尔斯克看见极光，在这儿……流动的水面上。”  
北极光是冬季限定的节目，在寒冷的北方，水流早已结冻。俄罗斯在这片大陆上出生得太迟了，尽管国土辽阔，却大多是别人不太愿意要的荒芜之地，漫长的海岸线也常年处于冰封之中。  
除了摩尔曼斯克。它有着暖流的眷顾，一份来自赤道的礼物。  
严格来说，他从今天起才正式成为海军——海军航空兵——的一员，但出身于一个有着海军传统的家庭，伊万•布拉金斯基很懂得在海上作战需要什么。  
勇敢，顽强，团结协作，相互依存。  
陆地上可以单枪匹马、赤手空拳地干，但在海上，装备和补给绝对不可忽视，就像对所有军舰来说，首先，要能在水中航行，然后才是如何有效地打击敌人。  
摩尔曼斯克是世界上纬度最高的不冻港，是他们最庞大的一支舰队——北方舰队的锚地所在，是几百艘苏联军舰的母港。是他成年的地方，接纳他成为海军的地方，也注定将会是他航程的起点。能和这些人、这些舰船在一起，是件多么让人骄傲的事儿啊。  
头顶着恢复了平静的天空，他慢慢地走过北方洁白的旷野。

 

 

1985年 江苏 南京 半山园

 

一进中山门就是个陡坡，不拉着点儿刹的话，自行车能一口气滑行到博物院的正门口，那就正好错过了海军学院，或者按本地人的话说，“海事学院”。  
这个正军级的学校藏在一条树荫浓密的小巷子里。要说王耀自己，也算在南京出生长大，可要不是今年被提点到这儿来进修，大概还不知道“半山园21号”里大有乾坤呢。  
今年离家里近了。  
这么想着，后颈上忽然一凉。然后是头心，鼻尖。  
雨夹雪。  
刚刚进城门时买了份报纸，正好拿来挡在头上。只有头版来得及瞄了一眼，说的是江东门纪念馆。今年馆屋建成，周年纪念日应该会有一些活动吧。[ 4 ]  
沉重的念头瘀结在心里，连加快脚步都摆脱不掉。他揉了揉眉心，干脆在雨里跑起来。  
每到年底南京总是这样子，阴沉沉的。他早已习惯，或者说，他觉得就应该是这样。

“快过来，我们给你留了个座！”  
他当然早就看见大周在向他招手，可别的人都坐定了，要怎么挤过去？  
“你们就不会找个方便点儿的地方么？”说了一连串的“借过”终于能坐下，他忍不住埋怨起自己的朋友。  
“靠边上视角不好啊，听说今天晚上放电影。”  
电影？“放什么？”  
“叫什么名字来着……？”先来的那几位交换了遍眼神，也没人挤出答案。“反正是讲西沙自卫反击战的！”  
“《南海风云》？”那不是中学时候就看过了的老片子嘛——  
大周立刻冲他摆了摆手，“别逗啦，王大耀！准保比那个带劲儿！”  
还是不太相信。“说得跟你看过了似的……”  
也没计较下去。“哎，你买了《参考消息》？”  
转眼间，被雨水打湿的报纸就跑到了大周的手里。王耀只好凑过去和他一起看。“就是日报，我还没看呢。”  
在报纸翻动的哗哗声里，话题又跑回到了之前的地方。  
“要我说，不出五年，咱们肯定还要和越南人打一仗的。”  
“还有得打啊，这么多岛……慢慢来，不着急。”  
“上次打得不痛快。没有空军支援这个亏，要吃到什么时候！”  
这可没办法，南海从地理上说的确是离越南更近。“广州军区的飞机场可管不了那么远，我看，海军得自己想法才行……”  
他们现在和苏联人斗气着呢，一时半会儿怕是买不到新飞机了，而且，北方人的飞机能不能在比海南岛还要炎热的地方正常工作，他可没底儿。  
“想什么办法？从美国佬那儿买只航母过来？”  
“人家要是肯卖倒好说，就剩钱的问题……你快别做白日梦了。”  
大周好像仍在幻想能和那样一条巨大的舰船同时出航，不过最终还是懊恼地拍了拍脑门。  
“算了，越南嘛……暂时还不用牛刀杀鸡。”  
“别小瞧它，美国人都啃不下来这块骨头。”  
“那是在陆地上，”大周挥挥手，“海上就是另一回事了。趁咱们现在和美国、和欧洲关系都好得很，再收几个岛回来——”  
“你不怕？”  
“怕？怕苏联人再抗议几句？”  
“就不怕他们……正好派你去南海？”  
他看见他的伙伴冲他扬起了眉毛，“怕什么，当了军人，就要有觉悟。你呀……我知道你，嘿！咱们大队没有怕死的孬种，你就是太心软！心慈不带兵……就你，还不如去装备部呢。”  
“大周！”他装作生气了，但没能成功。两人都笑出了声。  
他们也就刚刚才得到军官的军衔，又是从小到大一个大院里的玩伴，根本没什么能互相隐瞒的。他们还太年轻，太幸运，说到战场，一心想的是建功立业，而没有别的顾虑。

 

 

1991году Никола́евская о́бласть，Николаев  
（1991年 尼古拉耶夫州，尼古拉耶夫）

 

现在它叫做“苏联海军元帅库兹涅佐夫”号了。[ 5 ]  
对了，这个地方也改了名字，自从乌克兰宣布“独立”以来，这儿就变成了他们的黑海造船厂。  
距离合约订单的交付已经过去了整整十年。天呐，对一个普通人来说，一辈子里能够无忧无虑挥霍的日子差不多也就这么长，可还不够建造好一艘大船呢。  
伊万对这条船有很深的感情。它铺设龙骨，建造船体，下水，载机训练，正式服役……他都很清楚。他们就像是一起长大的，今后，也将会一起战斗。也许他这一生都不会和别的什么事物有比这更深刻的联系了。  
按照计划，“库兹涅佐夫”号将在今天离开尼古拉耶夫，驶往北方舰队的锚地，它命中注定的家。  
好心的维塔利陪着他站在黑海的岸边。冷风将他们的外衣吹得猎猎作响。  
“还好我们的父亲都没看到今天。”  
维塔利咔咔地按动着打火机。海边风太大了，要用手握出一小块平静的空气才点得着香烟。“是啊，这一天对他们来说可有点残忍了。”  
“他守卫过塞瓦斯托波尔，我没记错的话？”  
维塔利点了点头，把左手插进大衣的外兜里，“我还有他那时的照片呢！当然，是胜利之后补拍的了，我想……黑色大衣，手里拿着波波沙。天哪……他那时比现在的我们还年轻！”  
他们都笑了。上陆作战的海军，别的国家的历史上大概都未曾出现过。  
曼施坦因不得不动用了超重型的列车炮“古斯塔夫”，才摧毁了塞瓦斯托波尔的地下工事。不过，攻克了柏林的也有他们黑海舰队的海军，所以，算起来还是他们赢了这一局。[ 6 ]  
“我还记得小时候，他带着我去列宁格勒，专门去看那座海军部大楼……你知道的，那个尖尖的金色塔楼。”  
他们相视一笑。  
那些晴朗的夏日早已过去，但点缀在塔尖顶部的金色小船装饰依然历历在目。他说不清楚那代表的究竟是哪一艘船。卫国战争时的破冰船，阿芙乐尔号，波将金号，彼得大帝号，还是更久远的鹰号？[ 7 ]  
冰冷的北极航线之下有他们北方舰队的沉船，那是卫国战争时，他们与其他盟国之间唯一有用的运输线；新罗西斯克港湾底部则沉睡着黑海舰队的骸骨。在德国人占领了克里米亚半岛上除了塞瓦斯托波尔之外每一个地方以后，还是不愿投降的海军在泊地中亲手沉没了整支舰队。红旗黑海舰队就是从那么一片废墟之中重建起来的。  
现在，它也不复存在了。  
说也奇怪，造船很难，要照顾好它们竟更难。没有足够的资金，雄心勃勃的图纸只能是图纸，船坞里的大工程也变成了负累，至于老朽的舰船，被拆除按照废铁卖钱或是干脆当作靶舰被处分，都是常见的结局。  
美国人甚至开展了“十字路口行动”。那可是战争刚刚结束，在全世界最富有的美国啊。[ 8 ]  
“库兹涅佐夫”号还有一只建造中的姊妹舰——天知道它还是否有可能完工。以乌克兰现在的状况看，“库兹涅佐夫”号很可能要成为一个孤独的姐姐了。  
它的身影渐渐地消失在青灰色的海平线上。伊万叹了口气。  
维塔利把抽完的烟头丢到地上，踩灭火星。“回去吧，去弄点啤酒喝。”  
天空中的光线更加凋敝了，看上去好似一片暴风雪的海洋。北方这活该被人诅咒的冬天……  
今年冬天死去的事物太多了。  
草本植物。怕冷的树木和花。船厂里尚未完工的军舰。一个大的吓人的政权，和以它为担保的若干个承诺。  
伊万沿着维塔利踩出来的脚印往回走，感到一阵空虚。不是难过，而是类似于失落的感情。为什么一切这么快就结束了？这么快……他还没来得及捞上打一仗，没爱过，也没有被爱过。  
再往前就是整个尼古拉耶夫最引人注目的龙门吊。雪落在钢铁上面，把它镀成了白色。它看起来就像是这片钢铁墓园的大门。  
“万尼亚！”  
他循声望去。维塔利正在摆弄什么呀……  
“我想，这是某个声呐的水听器。” [ 9 ]  
“也许吧，它还能使用么？”  
维塔利看着他，蹲下身，把耳朵凑了过去。眼睛里是他所熟悉的那种狡黠神色。  
听到了回音？他以眼神询问着同伴。  
“耶和华伸手按住我的口，对我说，我今日要施行拔出、拆毁、毁坏、倾覆。”  
好了，我可不相信什么神明的安排。伊万想。  
他们和寒冷的风一起穿过吊机空荡荡的轨道。风里又是什么声音呢。  
逆戟鲸群在海面下围攻一只座头鲸。

 

 

2000年 浙江 舟山

 

明明应该是个好日子，漫天却都是饱含着雨水的云。  
“杭州”号的航程是在九九年和今年交迭的时候开始的，听起来就像是个好兆头，果然，一路上也没什么波折：圣彼得堡的北方造船厂，波罗的海，比斯开湾，布列斯特，地中海，塞得港，红海，印度洋，南中国海。  
然后，就到家啦。  
建造到一半，然后在船厂中搁置了十年，终于又被新的订单接收。虽然将要加入的不是祖国海军的任何一支舰队，但相比于在船坞中渐渐锈蚀，或是被拆解成废铁卖掉，已经很幸运了。  
既然是作为军舰来设计、建造的，在王耀的认为里，这样一艘船最好的结局是作为武勋舰被永久性地保留下来，其次，是在英勇战斗中沉没。就像他们这些军人所认定的宿命一样。  
他们不是没有在这点认知上犯过错误，直到被拆解在上野公园的“镇远”号给海军们的心里剜了深深的一道疤。  
穿越台湾海峡的时候，他还和一位在舰上新认识的俄罗斯朋友谈论了这件事。

话题是从他们共有过的敌人开始的：日本。甲午海战和对马海战。[ 10 ]  
“如果不是因为那场失败，这座岛现在也会是你们的？”  
王耀眯起眼睛。台湾岛在海峡的东侧，正是太阳升起的方向。早霞已经映亮了那边的天空。在陌生的海域行驶了那么久，都不曾有一个早晨像今天这样美。  
“没错。”  
“它看上去很大。”  
“因为它离大陆近，而且狭长，”他用手指在空气中比划着，“在海图上，就是片杏叶的形状。”  
“你们打了不止一次。”  
还有江阴海战。“都没能赢，没什么好说的。” [ 11 ]  
“对不起，”比他年轻一些的俄罗斯人抱歉地笑了笑，“不提扫兴的事了。”  
“我没有责备你。”他拍了拍对方的手臂，告诉他，没关系。“有时候，我自己也会想，不知道他们是如何作战的。”  
从吨位计算上就知道不会有一分胜算的战斗。没有飞机，天空也完全在敌人的把握之中，只要来轰炸几遍，没什么装甲的小型军舰就不能开动了。但它们仍然被锚定在海面上，负伤的蒸汽锅炉大口大口地冒着白烟，小口径的炮管顽强地、一发一发地向天空射击出弹幕。  
这永远会是个他们没法和外人讲述的痛苦故事，但因为悲壮，他愿意一直牢牢地记住它。  
在慢慢发亮的天空下，海水也变得透明起来。就连这个世界都写不出一个比“黎明”更绝妙的暗喻。  
“伊万，在俄语里，‘海’是一个什么样的词？”  
那双紫色的眼睛微笑了起来。“Море？”  
“Море……”他让这个短词滚过自己的舌尖。它好像带着海水的盐味。  
然后，他听见伊万又说话了。  
“它还有一个意思，就是‘蓝色’。”

双方水兵弄了一个非常简单的告别仪式，彼此告别，也是感谢一下即将和“杭州”号分别的北方人：这一路上多亏了这些水兵的帮助，他们才把这条船平安地开了回来。  
但除了互相的敬礼致意，他们都没表露出什么情绪。  
当然，海军都是骄傲的动物。他太了解了。  
队列散开后，不知怎的，他的目光掠过人群，将好和伊万的碰在了一起。他向他走过来，显然是想说些什么。王耀以为是“再见”一类的，就像一封信末尾客套的话。  
但他猜错了。  
“请照顾好它。”  
“一定。”  
那张俄国式的圆脸上立刻露出了安心的笑容，配上军礼，居然在他的心上狠狠地戳了一下。他顿时就知道，自己算是忘不掉这一瞬了。  
一个简单的敬礼可以有多少种含义呢？尊敬。承担责任的意愿。交出领导权的服从。我手中没有武器的坦诚。  
离别的时候，则像是在说一个承诺：我将要回来。

一回到军港，他就接到了大周的电话。是从广州打来的，他的好朋友正在那里的学校指导更年轻的学员们呢。  
“还顺利么？”  
“你说呢？”他用肩膀夹住听筒，“这不都回到家了？”  
“小驱逐舰就是方便呐，”那边感慨着，“哎，你听说了没？咱们和土耳其谈得怎么样啦？”  
“什么？”  
“瓦良格呀！”  
“消息灵通的不是你么？你都不知道？”  
“看样子，还得再耐心等等了。”  
“我说你啊，对那只大船壳怎么就那么感兴趣？”  
“那可是个航空母舰的船壳，”特别咬重了状语，“我们有多需要它？看看有多少人不想让我们得到它就知道了。”  
是啊，这一路还会有几发近失弹？[ 12 ]  
“我可比你清楚，这玩意儿不是说说就能造起来的。还差得远呢。”  
那边沉默了一会儿，又响起了快活的声音：“来日方长，总会有办法的。”

 

 

2002году Му́рманская о́бласть，Северомо́рск  
（2002年 摩尔曼斯克州，北莫尔斯克）

 

对于他和“库兹涅佐夫”号来说，真正意义上的远航都已是很久之前的事了。  
因为各种各样的原因，海军中的生活充满了拖泥带水的等待：迟迟没着落的资金；工厂里被无法建造完毕的军舰所占据的船台；卖不出好价格的废钢铁；改为交付给外国人的订单；泊地修理。  
这些糟糕的事情就像是原野上的雪，就像是一连串省略号的圆点那样，连绵不绝地落了下来，倒也不至于让他们觉得难以呼吸。这算是现实仅存的温柔么？  
基辅级已经全部被除役，或是预定要转手卖给别人。被拆解了的“乌里扬诺夫斯克”号。他们这些航空兵们仅剩下“库兹涅佐夫”号了。这只唯一的航母就像是他们仅存的骄傲。[ 13 ]  
战胜他们的陆军一直是、也将永远会是个史诗级任务，可大海不一样。你没法在海水上行走，海不愿意为人所喜爱。  
但人们就是喜欢不属于自己的东西。  
为了扩张海岸线，他们曾同瑞典、英国、芬兰、德国作战。时至今日，他们还死守着加里宁格勒不肯松手。把克里米亚丢给乌克兰够愚蠢的了，比那更令人遗憾的大概只有曾被他们随随便便卖掉的阿拉斯加。那时，沙皇们还不懂得海港有多重要。后来，他们变本加厉地学会了——从他们的南方邻居那里：库页岛，彼得大帝湾。除了符拉迪沃斯托克，他们更想要大连，可是没能如愿。  
现在，“瓦良格”号八成正在那里。  
伊万看着舰船在水中的倒影。红色的防锈漆越过水面，黑色的船壳，西里尔字母拼就的名字则用金色书写。它看上去漂亮极了。  
比起还未下水就开始锈蚀的姊妹舰，它可真是幸运。  
维塔利管它们叫“库兹涅佐夫级的双胞胎”，还用生物学上那个分开抚养孪生子的研究手法打比方。倒也很贴切。[ 14 ]  
很多东西都可以用来类比两个相似的事物和它们之间存在的一切：双生子。副本。影子文件。基音的分音。镜子里的像。失去对方就像死去了一部分自身。  
但“瓦良格”号已经是别人的了。伊万自嘲地想到。他们不过是因为放不下那点可怜的自尊，才对它念念不忘。故事被推给了别人写下去，他们最多是情节里的一个小小注脚。  
“Кузнецов……”  
他伸手去触碰水面。写在水上的字闪闪发亮。

 

 

2002年 辽宁 大连

 

水面重新平静下来，映出了一双深褐色的眼睛。  
王耀打量着它。晴日的天空涂抹着大片浓艳的蓝，在它的衬托下，这只大船散发着一种让人窒息的魔力。  
明明从照片上看起来很是寒酸，但走到它身边时，王耀顿时就明白了为什么高大的建筑物会有种威严感，为什么复杂庞大的机械令人敬畏。它们的背后该是些多么不可思议的工程啊。  
“你看看，船艏上是什么？”  
他眯起眼睛。“红色的五角星？”  
“另一侧也有。”大周招呼他退到后面来看，“要是我没搞错的话，那是苏联航空兵的徽章。”  
“那我们得把它和舷号一起铲掉了。”  
没人唏嘘。儿女情长的人干脆别扛枪。

 

 

这个被夏天延长的白昼快结束的时候，王耀忽然注意到有飞机来了：带着金属的颜色，在云与云之间摆动着机翼。  
这是在问他们能否降落呢。  
先让你着陆吧，再好好说你一顿。他想，向犹豫着要不要拿起话筒的战斗机引导员点了点头。  
走出飞机控制室，他就看见了对方。头盔摘下来了，发梢都乱糟糟地翘着，但一个歪着头的微笑就足以把一切变得完美。  
“说好的不是明天早晨才会来么？”他问道。  
得到的回答是一个不由分说的拥抱：“这就是演习的第一个部分……突然袭击！”  
“啊——那我举手投降！”靴子在甲板上打了好几个滑，他才没被北方人压趴下去。  
他们站开了一些，相视而笑。  
“抱歉，‘库兹涅佐夫’号正在维修，没法过来。”  
“没关系，你们也可以在这里降落。”  
伊万抬起一只手，放在前额上。“这儿的阳光真强烈。”  
其实今天的太阳已经快落下了，它火红的颜色如铁水般灼烧着洋面。就连舰桥下面有阴影的空间里，空气也轻微地颤抖着。  
他看着远方，又看看身边的人。温暖的光给北方人的鼻线和嘴角都勾勒出了一层金属的光辉。  
这是一个有着蓝色地平线的八月。新近的除了纪念日，还有一年中最美丽的秋天。

夜和上涨的潮水一同来临了，这只庞大的船依然在行驶着。海变成了青黑色，但太阳留给钢铁的温度还没褪尽，正好落在很舒服的范围内。  
没酒可喝有点可惜，值得干杯的事如此之多：亲密的相逢，所有他们愿意为之而死的，和所有他们曾经失去的。  
“你们把她的星星给挖走了。”  
“毕竟那不是属于我们的标志。”  
“那也可以视作装饰啊。”  
王耀笑了。孩子气是他永远也学不会该怎么辩驳的东西。“听说你们把飞机上的星星涂装也改了？改成了国旗的那三个颜色？”  
在昏暗的夜色中，他看见伊万摇了摇头，“又改回来啦。红色的星星。”  
“万尼亚，我悄悄告诉你，它的星星我们还留着。”  
“在哪里？”  
他握住对方捏成了拳头的手，将它放在自己的心口。手指关节和跳动的心脏同时撞击上胸腔骨。  
“在这里。”  
他觉得自己像是在说一个秘密。  
往往都是些最简单的、甚至是没有确切含义的词承载着无法诉尽的意思。有的像一个吻，有的像甜得发腻的酒，有的像突如其来的大雪，有的像一朵因为遮住了太阳而边缘无比明亮的云。它们总有办法从嘈杂的交谈里挣脱出来，稠密如一滴将落下的泪。  
“像是在黑色的草原上呢。”伊万忽然说道。  
他看向远方，只能依稀看见海鸥在微光的云层下挥动着翅膀，勾勒出一个个铸铁的记号。连潮汐的声音都是黑色的。  
“Ура！” [ 15 ]  
喊声落到海面上时，他们的手正握在一起。

  
//注释//  
  
[ 1 ] 一种鸡尾酒，在较小的子弹杯里斟满伏特加或威士忌等烈酒，然后连杯投入大杯的啤酒中；本意是指水面舰艇用于攻击潜水艇的一种鱼雷，所以伊万打了“击沉”的比方来回应  
[ 2 ] “库兹涅佐夫”号航空母舰在建造时期曾被命名为“勃列日涅夫”（Брежнев）号  
[ 3 ] 塞瓦斯托波尔在克里米亚半岛上，面临黑海；红旗黑海舰队的基地位于此地  
[ 4 ] 南京大屠杀遇难同胞纪念馆，建于1985年8月，馆址在江东门，故名  
[ 5 ] 全名是：Адмирал флота Советского Союза Кузнецов；可以简称为“库兹涅佐夫”号（Кузнецов），也就是其船侧涂装字号最大的那个词  
[ 6 ] Manstein，普鲁士贵族，二战时期纳粹德国的将领；“古斯塔夫”是一种极其巨大的重炮，口径达800毫米  
[ 7 ] 阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰，帝俄和苏联时期的舰船，因十月革命中舰上水兵参与起义，炮击冬宫而闻名；战列舰波将金号，因著名的黑白影片Броненосец Потёмкин而闻名；彼得大帝号，俄国海军的第一艘铁甲舰；鹰号，17世纪时俄国的炮舰  
[ 8 ] 即Operation Crossroads，美军为测试核弹对军舰的打击效果，在马绍尔群岛进行的核试行动；靶舰包括作为战争赔偿，从德、日海军接收来的舰只和自军的部分旧舰  
[ 9 ] 声呐是一种用来水下测距的装备，被动听音的声呐的换能器叫做水听器  
[ 10 ] 对马海战是1905年日俄战争中，两国在朝鲜半岛和日本本州之间的对马海峡所进行的一场海战，日方大获全胜  
[ 11 ] 1937年，淞沪战场上的海上战役  
[ 12 ] 指海战中偏离了目标、仅在舰船附近爆炸的炮弹，其产生的冲击力对舰船也有一定的损害；这里用来比喻将航母拖回大陆过程中的曲折  
[ 13 ] “乌里杨诺夫斯克”号是苏联于1988年开始建造的核动力航空母舰，后被乌克兰拆解，变卖给废铁商  
[ 14 ] Separated twin study，发展心理学研究中的一种模型，以了解遗传和环境因素对心理发展特征的影响程度  
[ 15 ] “Ура”就是个如前所说，没有实义、仅表达感情的语气词，在敬酒、受检阅、战斗冲锋等不同语境下可以翻译为不同的样子

 


End file.
